


Hi dad!

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Game of Thrones RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fetish, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Sexual Content, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael McElhatton no pudo evitar interpretar aquello como una invitación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi dad!

**Author's Note:**

> [Aquí está la inspiración.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohBTAK_FJMU)
> 
> Realmente no se en que estaba pensando, es por culpa de Iwan, si no fuera tan adorable yo no lo shippearia con todo el mundo.
> 
>  

— ¡Hola papá!

Michael McElhatton no pudo evitar interpretar aquello como una invitación. «Que se joda la premier.» Fue lo que pensó cuando arrastró a Iwan Rheon al baño, poco importaban los periodistas y las consecuencias en ese momento.

—Papá. —Ronroneó Iwan subiendo por su cuello.

Las manos del muchacho se posaron en sus mejillas. Iwan lanzó una pequeña risilla al ladear la cabeza y juntar sus labios. En los dientes de Iwan se escondía un gusto a caramelo y menta, Michael lo recordaba muy bien.

Michael fue el que corto el beso para voltear a Iwan y dejarlo apoyado en la encimera. Con rapidez fue bajándole el pantalón y el calzoncillo, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel, el firme trasero y las esbeltas piernas.

—Eres muy rudo, papá. —Logró ver la divertida sonrisa de Iwan en el espejo.

Rodeó la cadera del muchacho al momento en que se introducía en él. Iwan gimió, arqueando la espalda y clavando los dedos en el mármol. Michael llevó sus dedos al labio inferior de Iwan, metiéndolos dentro de la boca.

El fervor en las embestidas aumentó al ver el rostro de Iwan en el espejo: un hilillo de saliva corría por las comisuras de la boca, los gemidos se agolpaban entre sus dedos, el sonrojo se propagaba por completo en las mejillas y nariz.

—Dime _papá_ una vez más. —Pidió.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue tan OOC y aterrador, lo siento ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ


End file.
